O Príncipe e o Plebeu
by andreiakennen
Summary: ÚLTIMO CAP. Yaoi. MA. UA. OOC. DarkLemon. Shun é Nathan, o plebeu de beleza extrema que fora predestinado a Alexei, o príncipe. Então surge Aragon, o cavaleiro que fora seduzido por Nathan! Confiram esse triângulo amoroso cheio de reviravoltas.
1. O Príncipe e o Plebeu Capítulo I

**Título:** O Príncipe e o Plebeu

**Fandom:** Saint Seiya

**Classificação:** +18

**Total de capítulos: **05

**Terminada:** Sim

**Conclusão:** 13.08.2009

**Casal: ** Hyoga x Shun / Original x Shun.

**Gêneros:** UA (universo alternativo), OOC, romance, drama, yaoi, lemon e darklemon.

******Sinopse:** Shun é Nathan, o plebeu de beleza extrema que por caprichos do não menos belo, o príncipe Alexei de Badorel, vivera trancafiado do mundo; privado de uma vida normal, tendo que esconder seu rosto e se preparando para um dia saciar a libido do futuro rei. É assim, que privado de escolher seu próprio destino, que Nathan cresceu um jovem frio e cheio de malícias. Então, surge na história Aragon, o bravo cavaleiro do reino que terá como missão escoltar Nathan até o seu destino. Porém, nessa jornada, muitas surpresas irão acontecer...

**Nota:** Para adequação as normas do site, que não permite postagem de trabalhos com conteúdo explícito, a fanfiction **O Príncipe e o Plebeu** foi removida.

Se você se interessou pela sinopse, poderá baixá-la ou lê-la online no meu blog, no seguinte endereço:

**http: / andreiakennen. blogspot. com**

**(retire os espaços).**

Em seguida, acesse no sidebar a tag: "**Minhas Fanfics**" na sequência: "**Saint Seiya Fanfics Concluídas**" e escolha a melhor opção para lê-la: **"download"** ou **"Leia Online"**.


	2. O Príncipe e o Plebeu Capítulo II

**Título:** O Príncipe e o Plebeu

**Fandom:** Saint Seiya

**Classificação:** +18

**Total de capítulos: **05

**Terminada:** Sim

**Conclusão:** 13.08.2009

**Casal: ** Hyoga x Shun / Original x Shun.

**Gêneros:** UA (universo alternativo), OOC, romance, drama, yaoi, lemon e darklemon.

******Sinopse:** Shun é Nathan, o plebeu de beleza extrema que por caprichos do não menos belo, o príncipe Alexei de Badorel, vivera trancafiado do mundo; privado de uma vida normal, tendo que esconder seu rosto e se preparando para um dia saciar a libido do futuro rei. É assim, que privado de escolher seu próprio destino, que Nathan cresceu um jovem frio e cheio de malícias. Então, surge na história Aragon, o bravo cavaleiro do reino que terá como missão escoltar Nathan até o seu destino. Porém, nessa jornada, muitas surpresas irão acontecer...

**Nota:** Para adequação as normas do site, que não permite postagem de trabalhos com conteúdo explícito, a fanfiction **O Príncipe e o Plebeu** foi removida.

Se você se interessou pela sinopse, poderá baixá-la ou lê-la online no meu blog, no seguinte endereço:

**http: / andreiakennen. blogspot. com**

**(retire os espaços).**

Em seguida, acesse no sidebar a tag: "**Minhas Fanfics**" na sequência: "**Saint Seiya Fanfics Concluídas**" e escolha a melhor opção para lê-la: **"download"** ou **"Leia Online"**.


	3. O Príncipe e o Plebeu Capítulo III

**Título:** O Príncipe e o Plebeu

**Fandom:** Saint Seiya

**Classificação:** +18

**Total de capítulos: **05

**Terminada:** Sim

**Conclusão:** 13.08.2009

**Casal: ** Hyoga x Shun / Original x Shun.

**Gêneros:** UA (universo alternativo), OOC, romance, drama, yaoi, lemon e darklemon.

******Sinopse:** Shun é Nathan, o plebeu de beleza extrema que por caprichos do não menos belo, o príncipe Alexei de Badorel, vivera trancafiado do mundo; privado de uma vida normal, tendo que esconder seu rosto e se preparando para um dia saciar a libido do futuro rei. É assim, que privado de escolher seu próprio destino, que Nathan cresceu um jovem frio e cheio de malícias. Então, surge na história Aragon, o bravo cavaleiro do reino que terá como missão escoltar Nathan até o seu destino. Porém, nessa jornada, muitas surpresas irão acontecer...

**Nota:** Para adequação as normas do site, que não permite postagem de trabalhos com conteúdo explícito, a fanfiction **O Príncipe e o Plebeu** foi removida.

Se você se interessou pela sinopse, poderá baixá-la ou lê-la online no meu blog, no seguinte endereço:

**http: / andreiakennen. blogspot. com**

**(retire os espaços).**

Em seguida, acesse no sidebar a tag: "**Minhas Fanfics**" na sequência: "**Saint Seiya Fanfics Concluídas**" e escolha a melhor opção para lê-la: **"download"** ou **"Leia Online"**.


	4. O Príncipe e o Plebeu Capítulo IV

**N.a.:** Esse capítulo foi censurado para se adequar as normas do site, que não permite postagem de conteúdo "+ 18" (cenas explícitas imprópria para menores de 18 anos). Mas se você leitor é maior de idade e quer ler o capítulo integralmente, peço que acesse o meu blog: **http: / andreiakennen. blogspot. com** (retire os espaços), clique no sidebar a tag: **"Minhas Fanfics**" na sequência em: **"Saint Seiya Fanfics Concluídas"**, procure a fanfic **"Kokoro no Kizu**" e escolha as outras opções que não contém censura.

* * *

**Kokoro no Kizu **

**Revisado por Vane  
**

**História escrita para o Amigo Oculto de Fanfics 2009, promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Superfics Journal.**

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

Dizem que chorar cura as feridas do coração. Pode ser que tenham razão. Pois, naquela noite, naquele vilarejo longínquo no extremo leste da Sibéria, aqueles dois jovens choraram como nunca pensaram que chorariam na vida.

Lembrando-se de que ambos, em tempos passados, tiveram aquela prática em comum – um chorava pela mãe, o outro pelo irmão, ou por quase tudo –, deixaram-se mais uma vez embalar por esse líquido salgado que corre dos olhos com o poder de pôr para fora aquilo que nos fere por dentro.

E conforme o pranto contido descia, os corações e as almas daqueles dois - que ainda eram jovens de idade, porém, velhos de vivência – se aliviavam de toda a angústia que traziam por dentro. Até que só restaram os soluços que faziam seus corpos sacudirem.

Hyoga tinha medo de soltar Shun daquele abraço tão reconfortante e ser devolvido à dura realidade que o cercava. Mas quando o corpo menor junto ao seu quis se afastar, acabou cedendo à pressão.

Mesmo assim, não se distanciaram muito. Hyoga o puxou para sentar-se no sofá, tomando o cuidado de não soltar a mão dele, e assim, manter o acalento bom que o calor do tato lhe proporcionava.

Shun retirou a bolsa que estava transpassada no seu peito e a deixou no chão. Foi o primeiro a sorrir e quebrar o silêncio com sua voz rouca do choro:

- Será que somos estranhos?

Hyoga, também lhe sorrindo, respondeu:

- Talvez... – o loiro sentiu um forte engasgo ao falar e, novamente, uma crise de tosse o atingiu.

Shun, preocupado em acalmar a tosse do colega, desgrudou-se da mão dele e cruzou uma porta aberta que lhe pareceu, de onde estava, conduzir à cozinha da casa. Ao perceber que estava certo, procurou por um copo, encheu-o de água da torneira da pia e retornou à sala. Ao chegar, Hyoga não estava lá.

- Hyoga?

- Só fui pegar um lenço – a voz disse atrás dele, o que o fez voltar-se assustado para trás.

Estendeu-lhe o copo.

- Tome, beba. – Hyoga o obedeceu e os dois voltaram a se sentar. – Eu posso te examinar, Hyoga? – Shun perguntou, puxando a alça da bolsa que havia deixado no chão para apanhar de dentro dela seu estetoscópio.

- Você é mesmo um médico? – Hyoga lhe perguntou sério.

- Quer ver meu diploma? – Shun lhe respondeu ainda mais sério.

- Só estou brincando – o loiro lhe sorriu. - O que eu faço, doutor?

- Tire a camisa e vire de costas. – Shun ordenou.

Apesar de receoso, Hyoga o fez. Ouviu o barulho de Shun fechando o zíper da mochila e logo sentiu aquele gelo do toque metálico do aparelho de auscultar o coração em sua pele.

- Inspire devagar pelo nariz, e solte o ar pela boca – Shun pediu, e por um momento, Hyoga achou aquilo engraçado. Parecia até brincadeira que alguém com uma feição tão infantil como a do amigo fosse um médico. Mas fez o que ele pediu.

Shun tentou se concentrar em encontrar os ruídos falhos da respiração, mas o barulho do coração de Hyoga era tão intenso que causava um eco quase ensurdecedor em seu estetoscópio.

- Agora inspire o mais profundo que conseguir pelo nariz, e solte devagar pela boca.

- Isso é mesmo necessário?

- Eu sou o médio, não sou?

- Hm... – Hyoga o fez, e ao terminar de puxar o ar, uma nova crise de tosse o assolou. Assim que ele parou, Shun pediu para ele se virar. O aquariano o fez.

Hyoga sabia que o colega deveria ter percebido o quanto seu coração estava pulsando rápido; mesmo assim, ele fingia-se indiferente. Continuava a analisá-lo com o olhar sério de um clínico. Apalpou seu peito, apertando em determinados pontos, e lhe perguntando:

- Dói quando aperto assim?

Apesar da careta, Shun ouviu o amigo negar:

- Não...

- Hyoga? – o ex-guerreiro da constelação de Andrômeda, não aceitou aquela resposta.

- Tá, dói, um pouco.

- Está magro demais.

- Não tenho apetite.

- Isso é um sintoma da doença também. Tem febre durante a noite? Suor que chega a molhar o lençol?

- É...

- Não tenho dúvidas, então. – Shun respondeu tirando o aparelho dos ouvidos. - É mesmo tuberculose, Hyoga. Você vai ter que ir comigo até aquela cidade, tirar o Raio-X.

- Se você não tem dúvidas, por que não me receita os remédios? Porque tenho que ir fazer a droga desse Raio-X?

- Preciso saber o estágio em que a doença está, pra saber qual será sua dosagem de remédios. Mas acho que tenho alguma coisa aqui que dá pra aliviar um pouco a tosse, a dor e a febre.

- Tem cura?

- Claro que tem; se você tomar os medicamentos e fizer o tratamento certinho, as chances de cura são de 95%.

- Do jeito que sou azarado, talvez entre para os cinco por cento que não se salvam.

- Você é um cavaleiro. Não acredito nisso. Não deveria ser tão pessimista. - Shun retirou os comprimidos da bolsa e entregou-os a ele. – Por enquanto esses vão ajudar. Vou te dar outro, só que esse é mais forte, para isso você precisa comer. Posso usar sua cozinha?

- Não precisa se...

- Eu quero fazer! – Shun o interrompeu falando de uma forma dura, mas logo suavizou sua expressão, e tocou a barba dele. – Está tão diferente.

- Você quer dizer velho...

Shun sorriu, acariciando o rosto do amigo.

- Fisicamente não parece você... Mas os olhos ainda são os mesmos. – o mais jovem concluiu, retirando a mão do rosto dele e se levantando. - Por que não vai pra sua cama? Vou preparar algo bom e quente do que eu achar na sua dispensa. Aí eu te levo no quarto, você precisa repousar.

- Hm... – ele concordou.

...

Hyoga entrou no seu quarto com a camisa nas mãos e encarou a figura quase esquelética no espelho da parede, ao lado do roupeiro. As barbas longas... parecia um velho ermitão. Só então percebeu o quanto estava feio.

- Não acredito que o Shun me viu assim... – largou a camisa sobre a cama e entrou no lavabo do quarto.

Shun, na cozinha, encontrou no armário de produtos estocados tudo o que precisava para fazer um guisado. Admirou-se das carnes congeladas penduradas por ganchos no teto da despensa; eram animais inteiros, petrificados. Claro que o povo da região não precisava de geladeira para estocar alimentos perecíveis; o frio se encarregava de conservá-los.

Shun apanhou o que lhe pareceu ser algumas raízes; fatiou uns pedaços da carne de rena, e descongelando tudo com o calor do seu cosmo, picou e preparou uma panela grande de sopa no fogão a lenha.

Era uma vida tão diferente da sua. Estava admirado. Um vilarejo tão pequeno, sem trânsito abarrotado de veículos, sem os enormes arranha-céus, sem o tumulto de pessoas indo e vindo a todo instante apressadas, sem comida de conveniência, aparelhos celulares, televisão a cabo, internet, sem o barulho ensurdecedor da grande metrópole que era Tóquio.

Ali, só conseguia ouvir o uivo do vento se misturando ora ou outra com o uivo dos animais caninos da região. Inspirou profundamente e respirou, fechando os olhos e sentindo aquela paz tão cômoda. Aquilo sim era uma vida tranquila e pacífica de verdade. Muito diferente da que escolhera.

Terminou o guisado e encheu uma grande travessa, depositando-a na bandeja, ao lado de mais um copo de água. Atravessou a casa. Ao chegar diante de uma porta que estava semi-aberta e de onde vinha um facho de luz que iluminava o corredor, segurou a bandeja com uma das mãos e bateu na madeira, pedindo licença para entrar.

A voz lá dentro o permitiu; então, empurrou a porta com o corpo e adentrou o ambiente. Shun sorriu um pouco abobado ao ver a pessoa deitada na cama.

- Você...

- Estava horrível... – Hyoga passou a mão no rosto agora limpo. – Me sinto até mais leve.

- Não que eu não gostasse da sua aparência de nômade – Shun disse, aproximando-se do seu paciente e depositando a bandeja sobre o colo deste. – Mas... – ele usou a mão agora livre para acariciar o rosto que conhecia tão bem. – Agora parece você...

Hyoga fechou os olhos ao sentir o calor bom das mãos de Shun em sua pele, da mesma forma que o cheiro quente daquela comida preparada tão carinhosamente por ele atiçou o apetite que há algum tempo não sentia. Tocou a mão dele sobre seu rosto, e ainda de olhos fechados, agradeceu:

- Obrigado. Eu fui tão rude e você...

- Hyoga?

- Hm? – ele abriu os olhos e Shun estava com a colher cheia de sopa diante da sua boca.

- Coma...

O loiro sorriu, abriu a boca e deixou-se ser alimentado como uma criança. O calor bom do líquido aqueceu rapidamente seu estômago. Devorou uma colher após a outra. Quando menos imaginou, já havia terminado com tudo, bebido a água e o remédio.

- Vai ver como se sentirá mais revigorado pela manhã – Shun lhe disse, recolhendo tudo e depositando em cima da cômoda.

- Eu já me sinto melhor agora.

- Mas ainda tem o problema do seu coração, Hyoga. – Shun sentou-se novamente na beirada da cama, agora descansando a mão sobre a coxa do amigo, enquanto olhava-o nos olhos. - Jacob me disse que você sente dores horríveis no peito. Pode ser algum problema cardíaco.

- Não é.

- Como pode saber sem um exame?

Hyoga suspirou, agora percebendo que a dor nos pulmões realmente se aliviara. Shun havia ser tornado mesmo um bom médico. Mas... como dizer a ele que o seu problema de coração não era um debilitação física, e sim, o amor enlouquecedor que sentia por ele.

- Melhor eu deixá-lo descansar. Quando formos fazer o Raio-X vou prescrever um eletrocardiograma pra você fazer também. Por hora, é melhor dormir. – Mas Shun ao se levantar sentiu sua mão agarrada.

- Aonde você vai?

- Descansar no sofá da sala.

- Não, fique aqui, comigo.

- Hyoga, eu não vou embora. Só não quero atrapalhar seu sono.

- A minha cama é grande... – Hyoga parou. Não acreditava que tivera coragem de mencionar aquilo. Mas o ardor no seu rosto devia ter sido percebido por Shun, que lhe sorriu gentilmente e o empurrou para deitar-se.

- Fique aí – Shun se levantou e foi em direção à porta.

Hyoga sentiu-se um tolo ingênuo em pensar idiotices, mesmo sua condição física não lhe permitindo nem sequer idealizar bobeiras. Mas de repente, o estalo do interruptor lançando-os na penumbra fez seu coração disparar. Shun retornou à cama; a única luz agora era a do abajur ao lado da sua cama.

O mais novo sentou-se no leito, e após erguer os cobertores, se enfiou dentro deles ao lado do amigo.

Hyoga afastou-se imediatamente para dar lugar para o amigo, enquanto um tremor avassalador o corroeu. Shun aproximou-se dele, e abraçando-o, descansou a cabeça em seu peito, tal como Shaila fazia quando ainda moravam juntos.

Porém, nunca seu coração batera tanto ao ter a Chukchi tão perto.

- Eu durmo com você – Shun falou, deixando-se embalar por aquele ritmo frenético do coração do loiro. - Lembra quando éramos crianças? Quando o Ikki ficava preso na detenção no orfanato? Eu não conseguia dormir sozinho...

- Você sempre ia pra minha cama – Hyoga respondeu.

- Isso – Shun confirmou com um breve sorriso nos lábios. – Sem o meu irmão, eu só conseguia dormir agarrado em você. Eu sempre fui o tipo de criança bem grudenta.

- Eu não me incomodava em nada. A Maria também é assim.

- A Maria é linda, Hyoga.

- Sim, eu sei. – Hyoga forçou sua mão a acarinhar os fios verdes sobre seu peito, e suspirou. Desejara tanto estar daquele jeito com Shun, que agora aquele momento parecia um sonho.

- E você e a mãe dela?

Aquela pergunta fez o cavaleiro interromper a carícia nos fios de Shun. Será que o amigo realmente não compreendia seus sentimentos?

- Eu não posso amá-la, porque amo outra pessoa – respondeu friamente. – Ela sabe disso.

- Outra pessoa? – de repente o loiro sentiu as unhas de Shun apertarem sua pele, e inspirou profundamente. Aquele parecia o momento.

- É – confirmou, e tomando coragem, decidiu se declarar: – Eu não consigo amar outra pessoa, porque eu... - Hyoga engoliu em seco. – Porque quem eu amo, é você... – sussurrou.

Shun sentiu um aperto no peito e sua respiração de repente ficou ofegante. Hyoga já havia lhe dito uma vez que o amava. Mas... não entendera, ou entendera e não quisera aceitar? Sentiu seu rosto queimando e as lágrimas descendo. Estava confuso.

- Eu não tenho nenhum problema cardíaco, Shun. – Hyoga prosseguiu diante do silêncio do outro. - A dor que eu sentia no coração era a dor do amor proibido que eu sempre senti por você. Eu me culpava, me auto-recriminava por isso. Era errado. Na minha cabeça sempre foi errado. Por isso não o procurei, não queria contaminá-lo. Mas eu me iludi com uma ideia de que se você viesse até a mim, talvez o destino estivesse a favor desse sentimento... Contudo, você nunca veio. Eu tive que me conformar, mas meu coração não...

Hyoga ouviu o choro de Shun e os soluços dele fazerem o pequeno corpo sofrer espasmos. A dor no seu peito se intensificou novamente.

- Agora você entende o quão sujo eu sou? Não mereço tê-lo como amigo. Eu lhe tratei com repulsa naquele momento, para tentar mantê-lo distante e assim, evitar chegarmos a esse momento tão constrangedor. Se você quiser ir agora, Shun... eu não vou me importar.

Shun esfregou a mão no rosto, afastando as lágrimas. Mas manteve-se ali, agarrado ao peito de Hyoga, ouvindo o coração que batia como louco. Imaginou o quanto o amigo devia ter sofrido durante aqueles anos todos para sufocar aquele sentimento; sentiu-se muito culpado. Inspirou trêmulo. Não sabia o que dizer e tinha medo de dizer algo errado que o ferisse ainda mais.

Seu coração também estava batendo em um ritmo frenético. Ouvir uma declaração daquelas, vinda de alguém que para ele sempre fora como um irmão, não era algo fácil de compreender. Porém, no fundo, talvez já imaginasse algo daquela dimensão. Ele e Hyoga sempre tiveram uma estranha ligação. Era como se, longe dele, sentisse como se lhe faltasse um pedaço. Mas quando estavam juntos, sentia-se inteiro.

- Shun... seu silêncio é torturante... – o loiro de repente falou.

- Desculpe-me – o japonês fungou, passando a mão no rosto novamente e erguendo os olhos para Hyoga. – É que eu não sei muito bem o que dizer.

- Por que está chorando?

- Desde que cheguei estou me sentindo culpado pela situação em que você está. O Jacob me contou tantas coisas ruins pela quais passou. Acho que seu eu tivesse sido mais sensível na época que fiz a escolha de voltar para o Japão e tivesse ficado do seu lado... tivesse sido mais amigo...

- Shun?

O mais novo ficou em silencio.

- Eu te amo.

- Hyoga...

- Não chore por isso, Shun – o loiro sentou-se na cama e amparou o rosto dele com as duas mãos, puxando-o para mais perto de si, não conseguindo desviar os olhos da boca dele. - Escuta, não era pra ser. Você não pode retribuir algo que não sente. Então no fim, ia acontecer o mesmo, ou pior.

Shun não sabia mesmo o que dizer, nem o que era aquela sensação que o estava inundando. Parecia um magnetismo que fazia com que desejasse os lábios de Hyoga sobrepondo os seus. Fechou os olhos devagar e sentiu a respiração ofegante que deixava seu peito ressecar seus lábios; umedeceu-os com a língua, e esperou.

Hyoga, ao ver aqueles lábios sendo praticamente oferecidos para si, não resistiu, e umedecendo os seus também, encostou sua boca na dele. Uma onda elétrica percorreu os dois corpos, fazendo-os se ouriçarem com aquele mero toque. Hyoga sentiu-se embebedado novamente pelos desejos do passado, e esquecendo-se da sua condição física, passou a movimentar os lábios acima dos de Shun com furor.

O irmão de Ikki, ao ter seus lábios consumidos pelo amigo, sentiu um torpor abatê-lo; seu corpo ficou mole, o coração desesperado, e sentiu um formigamento que lhe subia pelas pernas atiçar seu ventre.

Hyoga trocou de posição com o Amamiya mais novo, mas logo voltou a cerrar seus lábios com os dele, passando a movê-los com mais intensidade, sugando-o, fazendo questão de deixá-los úmidos. Obrigando seu gosto a invadir o dele. Friccionou o seu ventre contra o do amigo e pôde sentir que ambos os membros estavam se ouriçando. Não estava louco, Shun lhe estava correspondendo. As suas mãos deslizaram pela lateral do corpo sob o seu, enquanto as mãos dele estavam inertes no colchão.

Shun, ao sentir a língua do amigo forçando-se para entrar na sua boca, sentiu medo. Levou as mãos até os cabelos loiros e os puxou para cima. Porém, aconteceu ao contrário: quanto mais puxava os fios, mais Hyoga – que agora apertava os olhos para se concentrar - depositava força em seu beijo. Nem parecia o mesmo debilitado de momentos antes.

A boca do amigo tinha um gosto enlouquecedor; sentiu ânsia de provar mais, ter aquele sabor mais dentro de si, e acabou se entregando àquela investida, abrindo os lábios e recebendo a língua dele. Ao senti-la vasculhando o céu da sua boca, prendeu-a na sua e, imitando o próprio gesto do amigo, passou a sugá-la.

"Ah! Êxtase!", exclamou o japonês em pensamento. Aquilo lhe provocava um frenesi sem igual, um desejo jamais sentido. Cerrou mais firmemente os fios dos cabelos de Hyoga entre seus dedos. Mas desta vez não o puxava, e sim, o trazia para mais perto, devorando aquela boca com a mesma fome insana do outro. Enquanto isso, experimentava também mover o seu quadril mais de encontro ao dele, proporcionando-lhe mais daquele estremecimento bom que sentia.

Hyoga queria muito mais. Seu ventre formigava, doía; desejou livrar-se da calça que o encobria e o apertava. Passou a devorar a boca de Shun ferozmente. Queria parar o beijo pelo menos para respirar, mas forçou-se a fazê-lo pelo nariz da mesma forma que Shun parecia fazer. Tinha medo de que o separar de seus lábios o trouxesse de volta àquela realidade dolorida que agora estava amenizada pelo calor daquelas novas sensações.

Mas precisavam se livrar das roupas.

Hyoga soltou a boca de Shun, empurrou todos os forros e cobertores que estavam sobre a cama, e que estavam lhe provocando um calor fora do comum; arrancou por cima da cabeça o casaco de tecido fino que vestia para dormir; rapidamente desceu sua calça de pijama, sem se preocupar por ficar nu.

Shun, que ainda era pouco experiente na arte do sexo, apavorou-se ao compreender a intenção do outro. Mas não queria recuar. Assim, seguindo os movimentos de Hyoga, retirou todos os seus casacos, as meias, e por último a calça com a cueca. Sentiu um arrepio de frio ao estar totalmente nu, e o rubor da vergonha encobriu seu rosto.

Hyoga parecia deslumbrado com o que via, ao mesmo tempo em que comovido. Ele se aproximou, e se pôs entre as pernas de Shun, debruçando-se sobre o corpo dele, fazendo deitar-se.

Shun ofegou ao sentir o toque.

- Tem certeza, Shun? – ele lhe sussurrou na face.

- Não. É claro que não tenho. – Shun foi sincero. – Eu nunca transei com um homem antes e confesso que estou nervoso. Ainda mais, com você estando fraco... Tem certeza de que pode fazer isso?

- Seus remédios controlaram a tosse, desculpe, o gosto da minha boca deve estar ruim. Mas eu sei que consigo.

- Não, o gosto não está. E eu quero.

- Então eu posso?

- É... – Shun balançou a cabeça, suspirando, sem ter certeza do que viria. Não era mais uma criança ingênua, sabia como aquilo iria acontecer. E não o faria se o seu corpo também não estivesse pedindo. – Pode – deu a permissão, sentindo Hyoga recomeçar.

Alguns minutos se passaram e Shun gemia descontroladamente, com todas as sensações que Hyoga lhe provocava. Sua mente já havia perdido a noção de onde ele estava, o que estava fazendo e com quem...

- Hyoga... – sussurrou entre os dentes trincados.

- Aguenta... só mais um pouco, Shun. Eu não posso mais parar... Eu não consigo, meu corpo está ardendo, eu preciso concluir.

O japonês protestou, soltando mais gemidos. Mas deixou-se levar, desejando saber até onde todas aquelas sensações o levaria.

Demorou algum tempo até ambos chegarem ao êxtase que durou apenas alguns segundos. Após outros minutos de puro silêncio entre eles, Hyoga sentou-se na cama, e com a mão no peito, tentou respirar direito, sentindo as dores atingirem-no como alfinetadas.

- Você está bem? – Shun também se sentou na cama também, segurando o ombro de Hyoga e olhando-o preocupado. – Não deveríamos ter feito...

- Shun... – Hyoga o chamou, com a respiração entrecortada, tentando evitar o início da crise de tosse. - Estou bem... Foi tudo o que sempre desejei... Melhor sensação não existe... Estou muito feliz...

- Seu peito está doendo?

- Tá tudo bem, Shun. Já disse: não se preocupe. Vai passar. Amanhã irei até a cidade com você e farei os exames...

- Jura, Hyoga? – Shun o abraçou eufórico. – Obrigado!

Hyoga sorriu e os dois se beijaram, mas enquanto o beijava Hyoga sentiu algo estranho: era uma presença, parecia barulho no piso de taco do chalé. Logo, a porta do seu quarto se escancarou e a luz se fez. Os dois se soltaram e uma mulher com uma criança no colo apareceu.

- Hyoga! A febre da Maria não quer... – ao vê-los nus na cama, a mulher se paralisou, agarrada ao embrulho que trazia junto ao corpo. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, sentindo um arrepio de repugnância atingi-la ao entender o que estava acontecendo ali.

Antes de os dois dizerem algo, ela abraçou a filha e saiu correndo.

- SHAILA! – Hyoga tropeçou ao tentar sair da cama.

- Hyoga, espera! Eu vou com você! – Shun se prontificou, descendo da cama e procurando suas roupas.

- Vem, Shun! Parece que a minha filha não está bem!

- Vai ficar tudo bem, vamos alcançá-la – Shun tentou confortá-lo, mas a verdade era que estava tão trêmulo quanto o amigo.

_Continua..._

* * *

Esse é o penúltimo capítulo, no próximo: o desfecho desse encontro entre Shun e Hyoga! Será que os dois ficaram juntos?

Gostaria muito de agradecer àqueles que ouviram meu apelo e postaram carinhosamente reviews. Hehehe... Escritora chata, não? xD

O último capítulo devo postar na sexta-feira

Obrigada mais uma vez, e espero receber mais alguns comentários!

Beijooos!

See you next! o/


	5. O Príncipe e o Plebeu Último Capítulo

**Título:** O Príncipe e o Plebeu

**Fandom:** Saint Seiya

**Classificação:** +18

**Total de capítulos: **05

**Terminada:** Sim

**Conclusão:** 13.08.2009

**Casal: ** Hyoga x Shun / Original x Shun.

**Gêneros:** UA (universo alternativo), OOC, romance, drama, yaoi, lemon e darklemon.

******Sinopse:** Shun é Nathan, o plebeu de beleza extrema que por caprichos do não menos belo, o príncipe Alexei de Badorel, vivera trancafiado do mundo; privado de uma vida normal, tendo que esconder seu rosto e se preparando para um dia saciar a libido do futuro rei. É assim, que privado de escolher seu próprio destino, que Nathan cresceu um jovem frio e cheio de malícias. Então, surge na história Aragon, o bravo cavaleiro do reino que terá como missão escoltar Nathan até o seu destino. Porém, nessa jornada, muitas surpresas irão acontecer...

**Nota:** Para adequação as normas do site, que não permite postagem de trabalhos com conteúdo explícito, a fanfiction **O Príncipe e o Plebeu** foi removida.

Se você se interessou pela sinopse, poderá baixá-la ou lê-la online no meu blog, no seguinte endereço:

**http: / andreiakennen. blogspot. com**

**(retire os espaços).**

Em seguida, acesse no sidebar a tag: "**Minhas Fanfics**" na sequência: "**Saint Seiya Fanfics Concluídas**" e escolha a melhor opção para lê-la: **"download"** ou **"Leia Online"**.


End file.
